


Bowling

by steampunkwizard



Series: Collection of Tronnor One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkwizard/pseuds/steampunkwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye have a double date with Zoe and Alfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling

Connor and Troye walked hand in hand into the bowling alley, where Zoe and Alfie were waiting by a rack of bowling balls.

“Where have you been?” Zoe exclaimed, hugging Troye, and then Connor.

Troye said, “we waited for a taxi for like, two years.”

“Definitely, Troye, two years, that’s accurate,” Connor scoffed. “It was like twenty minutes. We’re really late because Troye took forever doing his hair.”

Alfie sighed, “really Troye?”

“Yeah, really. Deal with it. It takes time to achieve perfection. Besides, Connor, you took nearly as long to decide whether or not you felt like wearing a beanie,” Troye said, glaring at his boyfriend.

Connor’s eyebrows flew up, and his mouth opened wide before he exclaimed, “at least I did it before it was time to go, and-“

“Oh my god, guys, calm down, it doesn’t matter, we are all here now, and we’ve already reserved our lane,” Zoe said. “You need to go get your shoes, we’re going to pick out our balls. We’re on lane 25.”

Troye nods, “okay.”

They walked over to the counter, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Zoe and Alfie started laughing. Alfie shook his head, “what weight are you going to try?”

Zoe considered for a moment, looking through the selection of colors, before grabbing an orange 8-pound ball, “this should be good.”

Alfie smiled, and pulled a green 12-pounder off the rack, before following Zoe to their lane. Connor and Troye were sitting at the table next to lane 25, tying their disgusting looking red and white bowling shoes. Troye stood up to go find a ball, leaving Connor taking a picture of his bowling shoes. He rushes off to find a properly weighted ball, so they can get started.

“How heavy is yours?” Zoe asked Troye, when he arrived back at the table with a pinkish-purple ball.

“Uh-“ he checked the number on the side. “9 pounds.”

Connor had a reddish 10-pound ball. Alfie was inserting all their names into the computer. He put the order in, from Zoe, to Connor, to Troye, to himself last. He pulled his camera out to film a bit of the night, “hey guys, we’re here bowling with Troye and Connor,” he pointed his camera to them, as they were talking to Zoe. “They’re not paying attention. Anyways, we’re bowling, and I’m putting myself in last… is there an advantage to going last? I dunno. I’ll see you guys after when we start.” He shut off the camera. As soon as he had finished putting their names in, he called, “your turn, Zoe!”

She smiled as he pulled the camera out again, and pointed it at her, “I’m ready for this,” she shook her arms out, and picked up her ball, before stepping up to the lane, and throwing the ball awkwardly. The ball went into the gutter straight away, but she just twirled around and said, “don’t worry, I’m only warming up.”  
After her next throw, and hitting two pins, it was Connor’s turn. Troye grinned as he sat down, waiting to see Connor bowl. Connor had decent form, but he only got four pins his first throw. He knocked over the remaining six on his second ball, resulting in everyone saying, “ooh.”

Zoe said, “looks like we’ve got a pro here.”

Connor put his fist under his chin and made a dinging noise, before he turned to Troye and said, “your turn!”

Troye stood up, and held his hands out, “just warning you all, I have some serious moves I’m about to pull on you all, so get ready.”

They all laughed, and watched as he picked up his pinkish-purple ball, and with no hesitation or consideration whatsoever, ran up and threw it. It landed in the gutter, and Troye made a very awkward grunting noise as he threw it.

Zoe pointed to the screen, “Troye, you threw it all of nine miles per hour!”

“Well, obviously,” he said, rolling his eyes, “I had to match it to my ball.”

“Oh, of course. Silly me,” Zoe giggled.

 

About eight frames, and two plates of cheese fries later, they were nearing the end of the game. Alfie was just about to throw the second ball of his ninth frame, resulting in a spare.  
“Last frame everybody!” Zoe called out, and Alfie pulled out his camera to record the last frame.

“Hello again guys, we are on to our tenth frame, and currently I’m in the lead with a one-hundred and fourteen, Zoe has a sixty-seven, Connor has a ninety-one, and Troye is at the bottom with a fifty-six. Troye, how is that even possible?”

Troye looked at Alfie out of the corner of his eyes, “I’m talented.”

“Okay then,” Alfie said. “Zoe, it’s your turn! How are you feeling about your last frame?”

She picked up her ball, and looked into the camera lens, “I feel good, I think my game is solid.”

“Alright then, we’re ready to watch Zoe bowl her last frame,” Zoe bent her knees in preparation to bowl, and threw the ball as hard as she could. It was keeping on the lane pretty well, and they were all saying, “oh? Oh?” until it went off to the left near the end, and only knocked over three pins.

“Aww,” Alfie said into the camera. He pointed it towards Zoe, “you can get the spare, though, right?”

“Right!” She cheered, waiting for her ball to arrive. She didn’t bowl a spare, but she did knock over four more pins, bringing her total up to seventy-six. Connor bowled a spare then a nine, totaling at one-hundred and ten. Troye stepped up, still sporting that pinkish-purple ball, and got ready to throw. Surprisingly the ball stayed on the lane, rolling towards the center of the triangle. Everyone was leaning trying to see if it would make it, and it did, Troye bowled a strike.

“Oh my god!” Troye exclaimed. “I didn’t think that would happen!”

Connor grinned at Troye, “this is your big chance, time for your tenth-frame turkey!”

“Aww yeah, I got this!” Troye said, turning on his heel back to the lane, and when the ball came back, he threw again, actually bowling another strike. “Wait, what?”

Zoe was clapping, and Alfie was cackling, camera still pointed at Troye’s shocked face, “Troye, I can’t believe you actually did that. You barely knocked a pin over for the rest of the game,” he pointed the camera to his face, “guys, honestly, he was excited to get over fifty.”

“Troye, you have one more frame!” Zoe squealed, still clapping excitedly.

He stood facing the pins, and walked towards them, hand swinging behind him, and he released the ball, stepping back immediately, looking extremely nervous as the ball rolled towards the pins. It looked good, and it hit the pins in seemingly the right place, but even though it looked like a strike, it was only nine pins.

“No!” Troye yelled out, one hand on his head, and one gesturing to the pins- or pin. “What? That was like, the perfect throw. Alfie, wasn’t that the perfect throw?”

Alfie was just laughing harder, and Connor and Zoe were sympathetic, “it looked great, Troye,” Zoe said.

Troye sat next to Connor and pouted, crossing his arms. Connor hugged him, and chuckled, “aww, Troye,” he kissed Troye on the cheek, “but you scored an eighty-five!”

Troye perked up immediately, “really?” he looked to the screen, “oh yay!”

Alfie handed the camera to Zoe to film his final frame. He bowled a strike and a spare, skillfully knocking out a nasty split. They all waited for his final score, which was one-hundred and thirty-four.

 

After returning their shoes, they were all walking out, together, Connor and Troye holding hands, and Alfie had his arm around Zoe.

“Good night?” Zoe asked the other three.

“Yeah,” Connor said. “We should do this again sometime.”

Troye nodded, “maybe invite some other people, make it a competition?”

“Definitely,” Alfie agreed, and they all walked out out of the alley into the bright lights of the city.


End file.
